Enchanting Voice
by untitles
Summary: Yuuri is going to tug Greta to bed, but finds Wolfram already at the job. The Maou is to discover new sides of his fiancé and new feelings from within himself. It's too decent and too fluffy.


**Enchanting Voice**

**Summary: Yuuri is going to tug Greta to bed, when he finds Wolfram already at the job and discovers new sides of his fiancé. And new feelings from within himself.  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: Yuuri/Wolfram  
Spoilers: well, Greta  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, much to my inconvenience.  
**

**A/N: My first KKM fic. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**English is not my mother tongue, so I apologise for all the grammatical errors. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yuuri yawned. He had taken a quick bath, knowing that his adopted daughter Greta was waiting for him to tug her into bed. The Maou's lips curved into a smile at the thought of her energetic daughter.

Finally, after a long walk through the halls and corridors of the castle, Yuuri reached Greta's room. To his surprise, the door was left a little ajar. Yuuri saw the dim golden light of a candle on Greta's bedside table. _I have told her to keep the door shut at night, _Yuuri thought, frowning a bit. _And where are the guards...?_ Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"Ok, Greta, get to bed," he heard his accidental fiancé tell the brunette-haired ball of energy. Yuuri peeked inside, as quietly as he could.

Wolfram was standing next to Greta's bed. Yuuri saw his - _their_ daughter (Yuuri tended to forget that Wolfram, as his fiancé, was Greta's father too) - jump on the bouncy mattress and giggle. Wolfram smiled warmly and lifted up the blanket so that Greta could snuggle underneath. That smile made butterflies invade Yuuri's stomach and his knees grow weak.

_Oh come on, get a grip… Since when have I melted under Wolfram's smile? Never…_

Wolfram threw the lightpink blanket over Greta. She yawned widely.

"Wolf, could you sing to me again?" she asked with huge, brown eyes.

A slight blush appeared on Wolfram's pale cheeks. Yuuri found it rather adorable, but didn't admit it to himself. He had had no idea Wolfram had been singing to Greta.

"Please? Pretty pretty please?" Greta pleaded. Wolfram cleared his throat.

"Oh, Greta… I really don't know how to sing - "he started, mumbling, but was quickly cut short by Greta's final card.

"Please, could you sing to me, _daddy_?"

Yuuri could visibly see all of Wolfram's resolve shattering to pieces at that word. He knew himself, from experince, that when Greta used the word 'daddy', or any modification of it, he simply was unable of resisting her. Holding his breath, Yuuri looked as Wolfram nodded and stroked Greta's hair so the small girl would relax and close her eyes. Then, he began to sing.

Never in his life had Yuuri heard a voice like Wolfram's. Instantly, after the blond Mazoku prince had opened his mouth, the Maou had been mesmerised. He didn't understand the language: it was probably some ancient Mazoku tongue. But it was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. His fiancé's voice was clear, full of emotion and memories. Yuuri could almost see the story Wolfram was singing about. He let himself slide slowly and silently against the wall to the floor.

Yuuri had had his doubts about his feelings towards Wolfram. A while ago, he had realised that he felt something more for the blond than mere friendship. Just one night he had slept without Wolfram, and he had felt so lonely and cold. During that night he had understood more about himself than he ever had in his whole lifetime. And now, listening to _his _prince's enchanting voice, he was certain that he -

He had fallen so deep into his thoughts, he hadn't seen Wolfram get up from beside Greta's bed and walk without a sound to the half-open door. The blonde kept singing, singing so magically and flawlessly. Yuuri snapped out of his trance when Wolfram placed a soft hand on his cheek. Yuuri gasped and almost springed to his feet, but Wolfram kneeled infront of him, continuing to sing. The prince gently caressed his cheek, and Yuuri felt his body immediately relaxing. His onyx-shaded eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into Wolfram's touch.

Though Yuuri couldn't understand the words, for some reason he got the feeling his fiancé was singing about him. He had never felt so _special._ Never so needed by anyone. Never so damn loved and cared for.

Then, Wolfram sang the last note of the song, leaving an eerie silence and echo into the corridor. Yuuri opened his eyes just to find himself staring into the emerald depths of Wolfram's. They had a look of determination, love and passion. But as Yuuri was still in a blank state of mind after the ethereal song, nothing was reflected in his eyes. When Wolfram saw this, the happiness in his eyes changed fast into insecurity, sadness and rejection.

Yuuri saw the change, and felt a pressuring pain in his chest. Without thinking, he took Wolfram's hand in his own and placed a light kiss on the pale knuckles. Wolfram flushed faintly but didn't turn his face away. Now, all of the young king's emotions raced in his black eyes. The longing, respect, confusion, loneliness and finally, love. Yuuri pulled Wolfram's body closer, so close he could feel the warm breath of the soldier on his face. Close enough to kiss...

Before Yuuri could close the small gap between their lips, Wolfram pulled away.

"I - " Yuuri began, but was quietly hushed by Wolfram's long finger on his slightly parted lips. Still holding Yuuri's hand, the blonde prince stood up.

Yuuri looked at him with confusion and Wolfram smiled assuringly.

"Yuuri, I know this is all new to you, so please, don't try to make things ascend faster than they should." He gave Yuuri's hand a little squeeze. "And besides, it's new to me too."

The Maou stared at his fiancé rather flabbergastedly for awhile. _Wolfram wants to take things... slow? _

With a sigh that sounded almost content, Wolfram continued: "I've been waiting for your acceptance for a long time. Now, that I have it, I want to savour it for some strange reason." He stopped talking for awhile, as though gathering his thoughts. Yuuri waited patiently.

"I love you, Yuuri, and I don't want to scare you away" - Yuuri attemped to object, but Wolfram raised his other hand for silence - "And besides, I might scare myself away if I acted too... fast, I guess." He glanced at Yuuri, fearing to see dissappointment on the raven-haired boy's face. But to his gratitude, Yuuri nodded understandingly and smiled, tightening the hold of Wolram's hand.

"I understand," he said simply, and began to walk towards his - no, _their - _bedroom. Wolfram realised where they were going, and gladly followed Yuuri.

"So, I'm not going to be thrown out tonight, will I?" he teased.

Yuuri chuckled. "No, I don't think you will."

And with that, the boys fell into their bed and Wolfram rested his head on Yuuri's chest, while Yuuri buried his face into Wolfram's golden hair. Both of them felt it unnecessary to change into their pajamas and nightgown, so the accidently engaged couple fell asleep, bodies comfortably entangled together.

**_End._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok, so it was rather short and immensely fluffy, but I hope you liked it. Anyways, PLEASE review. I was too excited to get this submitted, so nobody has read it through except me. Shove all the blame on me. If I get a bunch of positive reviews, I might right a sequel. Or not TT lazy-ass**

**(I can't believe I wrote something so ridiculous read it through for the second time it's too decent xx!)**


End file.
